Another Secret
by FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo
Summary: Sasuke-Hinata-Itachi-Neji, tersakiti dengan masing-masing rahasia yang terpendam. Kepalsuan yang terus berputar tanpa ujung, mengantarkan keempatnya pada kehidupan yang tidak pernah terasa adil./Menyerah bukan berarti kalah, tapi mencoba merelakan ada hal yang tak bisa diraih/SasuHina Always/Author By Pororo aka Galih Wira/Mind to RnR?/Standar warning applied
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER SECRET

Story by: Pororo (Galih Wira)

Edited By: Rikka (Admin)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Standart Warning Applied

.

.

.

(Sasuke POV)

Setiap orang punya rahasianya sendiri. Tak terkecuali aku. Mungkin dalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku ingin membaginya, sedikit rahasia dengan Dia. Sayangnya mungkin rahasia ini akan tetap jadi rahasia. Dia, akan selalu menjadi Uchiha, bahkan jika ia mengingkari itu.

Sampai kapan kau akan lari Hinata? Apakah kematian Itachi juga tak bisa membuatmu tertahan di sini?!

(End Sasuke POV)

Pemuda raven itu masih memandangi siluet kota dari ruangan kerjanya yang tinggi. Seolah menjangkau semua dari sana. Uchiha selalu suka mengendalikan sesuatu. Mereka tidak suka di bawah apapun atau siapapun. Mereka bebas, tapi juga terpenjara oleh sesuatu yang disebut ego.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Tapi jika ia sudah mengenalnya maka ia akan tetap terjerat dalam pesonanya. Selama ini lebih dari tujuh tahun setelah kematian kakaknya ia masih menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui mencintai mantan tunangan kakaknya.

"Hinata.." ia bergumam, seolah memanggil nama itu adalah sebuah dosa.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Hinata yang sekarang bukan lagi gadis lemah, kematian Itachi tujuh tahun yang lalu telah mengubahnya. Ia telah bertranformasi sebagai seorang wanita yang mandiri dan waspada. Sakit hati, penghianatan, dan kehilangan mengajarkan ia untuk selalu melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan Neji sukses membentuk wanita lemah lembut itu menjadi wanita cerdas dan bisa diandalkan. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Bahkan para Uchiha.

"Mama." Suara khas anak lelaki kecil hinggap di pendengarannya. Bocah lelaki tampan dengan rambut emo berwarna hitam itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Kei-chan, ayo ganti baju dulu," ujarnya seraya mengelus surai hitam legam mahkota putranya. Bocah itu hanya menyeringai lalu berlari meninggalkan sang ibu yang terlihat terkejut.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengannya?" Hinata bergumam lirih, entah mengapa hatinya terasa ngilu.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Hyuuga Neji memainkan cairan merah di dalam gelas bertangkai panjang yang dipegangnya. Ia memamerkan seringai yang hampir jarang ditunjukkannya. Sebagai profil muda yang kariernya mengesankan, ia tak perlu khawatir tidak ada wanita yang meliriknya. Namun ia hanya menginginkan wanita itu. Hanya dia. Sayangnya ia hanya ditakdirkan sebagai pelindung. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendekatkan permukaan gelas, menghirup aroma _red wine_ terbaik yang dihadiahkan Naruto setelah pulang dari Perancis. Ia menyesap pelan wine yang tertera buatan tahun 1982. "Cih..!" ia berdecih, merasa kekecewaan masih menderanya.

Flash back on

Neji tahu kalau menggunakan _'brain storming'_ dengan orang yang labil itu adalah tindakan yang bisa dikategorikan melanggar hukum. Ia tahu betul akan hal itu. Tapi rahasia yang ia simpan sendiri semakin lama menjerumuskan hatinya ke lubang dosa yang tak terjangkau. Ia berdosa. Karena diam-diam mencintai adiknya. Ia berdosa karena telah memalsukan kebenaran.

"Itachi ditemukan tewas. Kau harus kuat, Hinata." Suara Neji terdengar dingin, ia masih memegang bahu ringkih adik sepupunya. Hinata hanya bisa diam, tapi matanya yang sayu terus mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Tidak mungkin," suaranya lirih, " D-Dia b-b-baru saja meneleponku, Nii-san.."

Neji tahu kalau Hinata akan menyangkal kepergian Itachi, persis dengan apa yang diprediksinya. "Dia ditemukan tewas… bersama Konan." Lanjutnya, dan yang dia hadapi kemudian adalah Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Neji tahu kalau Konan adalah mantan pacar Uchiha sulung itu, dan dia juga nyata-nyata tahu, alasan Itachi bisa semobil dengan wanita berambut ungu tersebut. Tapi Neji memilih untuk bungkam, dan membiarkan fakta baru menyeruak. Bahwa Uchiha Itachi mati bersama mantan kekasihnya. Kemudian orang akan mengasumsikan bahwa lelaki Uchiha itu berselingkuh. Apalagi jika si wanita sedang menggenggam sebuah kotak beludru yang berisikan cincin pernikahan tertulis 'Itachi'.

Lalu berkat kelicikannya ia mengambil sebuah cincin yang ada di saku jas Itachi. Sebuah cincin yang bertuliskan 'Hinata'. Cincin yang tak pernah sampai pada pemiliknya. Cincin yang seharusnya meluruskan segalanya…

Ya seharusnya.

End of flashback

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Membenci Itachi dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang bisa memperkuat Hinata. Ia membenci duo Uchiha itu. Membenci Itachi karena berani menghianatinya. Menghancurkan harapannya. Ia menyayangi Itachi, meski pria itu jelas bukan orang yang dicintainya. Kerena Hinata sendiri tahu, hanya lelaki raven yang mencuri hatinyalah yang ia cintai. Adik Itachi yang lebih dulu mencicipi tubuhnya dibandingkan sang kakak.

Ya, rahasia besar terungkap. Hyuuga Keita bukan anak biologis Itachi, yang sialnya Sasuke mengatakan itu ditelepon. Telepon yang menghadiahkan kecelakaan maut bagi Uchiha Itachi.

Ya..

Setiap orang punya rahasia..

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Hyuuga Neji menyeruput teh hijau d depannya. Hatinya mencelos saat lelaki bersurai hitam ini mengutarakan niatnya. "Neji, ah! Maaf, aku harus membiasakan diriku memanggil Nii-san." Itachi memamerkan cengiran yang membuat alis Neji naik sebelah.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Neji tahu, tapi memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu. Pria Hyuuga itu tidak pernah mau membayangkan Hinata berganti marga. Tidak dengan Uchiha atau yang lain. Salahkah obsesinya itu?

Itachi menelan ludah, tahu betul perasaan Hyuuga Neji. Ia tahu sejak lama, kalau sebenarnya perasaan Neji tidak sesederhana _sister complex_. "Maaf, aku terlambat," suara wanita menginterupsi _psy_ _war_ kedua anggota kepolisian itu.

Neji dengan wajah poker face hanya tersenyum sarkastik saat wanita berambut ungu itu menyeret kursi di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu adalah Konan. Mantan pacar Itachi, pemilik _Origami Art Jewelery_, tempat dimana Itachi memesan sepasang cincin kawin.

"Aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun, Itachi. Aku tahu kau menyuruhku kesini bukan untuk sekedar pamer cincin." Tukas Hyuuga Neji dingin. Wajah Konan dihinggapi rasa penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kedua lelaki itu ungkapkan? Itachi menyeringai, lalu dengan santai mengambil napas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau takkan pernah berhasil. Berapapun besarnya cara yang kau gunakan, takdirmu adalah Hyuuga dan dia Uchiha."

"Cih, kau hanya sebuah tameng Itachi, kita berdua tahu siapa romeonya." Neji berkata dingin untuk menutupi hatinya yang panas.

"Kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi kakak, dan aku akan berakhir menjadi suami serta ayah."

Neji menggeram, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Itachi mengangkat sudut bibirnya, ia bahagia, sangat. Ia adalah pemenang. "Akan ada Uchiha baru."

Srrraaakkk...

Neji bangkit dari kursinya, menahan amarah yang siap meremukkan wajah siapapun. "Meskipun kau akan menang, tapi Sasuke-lah yang menjadi raja. Meski begitu, selama aku hidup, akan kupastikan menjadi Uchiha tidak akan semudah itu."

**XoxOxXoXxO**

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.." Hinata terkesiap menyadari sosok itu telah berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen miliknya.

"Ternyata Itachi menyiapkan apartemen ini untukmu. Cih, tidak kusangka!"

Hinata mati-matian untuk tidak lagi menangisi lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Tinggalkan dia. Kembalilah padaku." Suara serak Sasuke bergaung di telinga Hinata.

Hinata sadar betul siapa Sasuke. Lelaki yang ambisius melebihi siapapun yang dikenalnya. Lelaki yang meninggalkan dirinya untuk menjadi yang terhebat, yang bahkan mendepak kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak!" kali ini Hinata tidak mau lagi dikendalikan oleh orang ini. "Hu-hubungan kita su-sudah berakhir."

"Aku tidak pernah mengakhirinya!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata memohon. "To-tolong biarkan aku ba-bahagia." Air mata Hinata jatuh perlahan.

"Tidak! Takdirmu hanya denganku!" Ujar Sasuke angkuh.

"Aku memilihnya." Hinata membiarkan air mata membanjiri pipinya. Sasuke menjangkau Hinata dengan beberapa langkah lebar lalu mendekap perempuan mungil itu dalam pelukannya. "Sssshhhh, jangan menangis."

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Memandangi Hinata yang tertidur adalah kegiatan yang membuat hati Sasuke bahagia. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyergapnya. Ia takut kehilangan Hinata. Ia takut, sangat takut. Masalahnya ia tahu siapa Itachi. Tahu perasaan Anikinya terhadap Hinata. Ia tidak bisa melepas kekasihnya untuk kakaknya. Tidak untuk Itachi!

Karena Sasuke tahu, Itachi tidak mudah dikalahkan.

Hujan perlahan mengguyur Konoha, seolah memang digariskan untuk menjadi _requem_ Itachi. Uchiha bungsu menyeringai, sepertinya bohlam imajiner di atas kepalanya baru saja menyala. Si bungsu Uchiha menekan angka lima dalam handphone-nya.

"Hallo." Suara Anikinya hampir tertelan kebisingan jalan dan hujan.

"Aniki."

"Mau apa kau Sasuke?!"

"Putuskan Hinata sekarang."

"Jangan mimpi!" Terdengar geraman di seberang.

"Hinata bersamaku," Sasuke lantas melirik perempuan yang masih terlelap di ranjang.

"..."

"Anak itu anakku, bukan milikmu.." dingin, itu ekspresi pria berambut raven yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Detik berikutnya yang terdengar hanya decit rem dan suara hantaman yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

Yosh, satu lagi fic sumbangan dari member!

Kali ini dari Galih Wira-san dengan Pennem Pororo :D

Silahkan review bagi yang berkenan, dan silahkan bagi yang ingin berganbung dengan page kami di FB

Salam Hangat

Rikka

Admin


	2. Chapter 2

ANOTHER SECRET (CHAPTER 4 FRAGMEN 1)

Story by: Pororo (Galih Wira)

Edited By; Rikka (Admin)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Standart Warning Apllied

summary: Menyerah bukan berarti kalah, tapi mencoba merelakan ada hal yang tak bisa diraih.

Itachi POV

Mungkin kamu tidak dapat memahami pemikiranku Suke, karena kamu dibutakan ambisi dan emosi. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas semua itu, tapi aku memiliki rahasiaku sendiri.

Kamu pasti menyadari kalau aku terlibat dalam kematian Papamu. Jangan salahkan aku yang tetap tidak bisa menerima Fugaku menjadi suami ibuku kini. Bagiku, ayahku cuma satu, Madara Uchiha. Aku tidak berniat menghabisinya, hanya ingin membuatnya jera, dan kematian bukanlah tujuan akhir dari rencanaku. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin kau menjadi sepertiku yang tidak memiliki ayah. Nyatanya ia mati, terkena serangan jantung.

Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu membenciku, juga membuat dirimu harus menjalani kehidupan diasingkan. Kamu, adalah penyesalanku yang terbesar.

"Hinata." Wanita yang membuatmu terjatuh berulang-ulang juga menjerumuskanku pada penyesalan berikutnya. Aku tak pernah punya niat merebutnya darimu. Tapi takdir mengantarkannya padaku.

"Ita-kun, dia adalah gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganmu," _Oka_-saan tersenyum, matanya berbinar. Dia, gadismu, bersembunyi dibalik rona merah dan poninya yang tebal. Dan dosaku dimulai, aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama, untuk cinta yang seharusnya kulepaskan, aku malah semakin menggenggamnya erat. Meski ia memohon untuk dilepaskan, aku tidak ingin. Dan aku tidak kuasa.

Bagiku, kematian adalah jalan terakhir jika kau ingin aku melepasnya. Sebanyak dosa, maka sebanyak itulah cintaku pada Hinatamu.

"Ya-yang ku-kucintai adalah dia, Itachi-_nii_," suaranya bergetar.

"Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta denganku."

"I-Ita-nii." ia memanggilku, suaranya tercekat.

"Biasakan dirimu memanggilku dengan sufix -kun, karena aku akan menjadi suamimu," dan aku melihatnya menangis, yang membuat perasaanku seakan dicabik. Kadang aku ingin sekali saja menyerah, dan membiarkanmu memenangkan kehidupanmu, tapi rasa sakit mengajarkanku, bahwa kadang bersikap egois diperlukan. Aku tidak ingin menyerah. Bahkan jika maut menentangku.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Hyuuga Keita adalah pewaris Hyuuga berikutnya. Anak dari kehidupan _single parent_ Hinata Hyuuga. Ia berbeda dari Hyuuga kebanyakan. Pupil matanya dark smokey, silver lebih tepatnya, dan ia punya sifat pemberontak yang sangat tidak Hyuuga. Anak itu terlahir jenius, dan ia memiliki rambut gelap dan sifat angkuh yang diwariskan gen klan lain. Dilihat dari manapun ia dipastikan seorang Uchiha juga.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kei adalah hasil hubungan Hinata dan Itachi. Pernikahan mereka hanya tinggal dipelupuk mata, lalu wuuusshh.. badai datang menyerbu dan seketika hubungan Uchiha-Hyuuga porak poranda. Hyuuga menyalahkan Sasuke sebagai penyebab kematian Itachi, dan Uchiha menganggap Hyuuga penghianat karena bersekongkol menyembunyikan Hinata setelah Itachi dimakamkan.

Bagi keduanya, Keita adalah jembatan. Tapi anak itu terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Neji memberikan proteksi dobel untuk melindungi aset berharganya. Kei, diusia yang keenam, dimasukkan dalam sekolah khusus. Ruang lingkupnya dibatasi. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyangkal, bahwa darah lebih kental dari air.

Kei memandang batu nisan yang berwarna kelam, ditulis dengan sebuah tinta emas, R.I.P Itachi Uchiha. Bocah kecil itu menundukkan kepala, berdoa dalam hati, namun sebuah pelukan mengintrupsinya.

"Ita-chan." Panggilnya serak.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Keita PoV

Menyadari dipeluk seseorang sangatlah aneh. Apalagi dipanggil dengan nama yang aneh juga. "Kau, siapa?!" aku memang dibenci berasa-basi. Dia tersenyum. "Aku, nenekmu."

Aku menggaruk rambutku yang diikat rapi oleh ibu. Mungkin ia hanya orang aneh yang mengaku sebagai nenekku, lagipula Hiasi ojii-sama itu seorang duda.

"Apa kamu tidak ingin mengenal papa?! Apa kamu tidak ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan papamu?" Aku benci orang yang sok tahu. Lebih benci lagi kalau dia benar. Alasanku kesini juga karena aku ingin tahu. Aku hanya perlu kembali sebelum Mama pulang dari Suna. Ya, semudah itu.

"Tidak tertarik." Aku memasang wajah datar yang bisanya diperlihatkan oleh Neji Jii-san. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut, lalu berusaha untuk meyakinkanku lagi, "Hanya sebentar, sebelum pukul delapan kau sudah kuantarkan di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Hyuuga."

Hampir saja menyeringai, tapi aku ingat tentang perkataan Mama yang mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak baik. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau ingkar janji, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Aku tahu nomor kantor polisi."

Dan wanita itu menangis, untuk hal yang tidak kuketahui.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari orang yang kupercaya sebagai Papaku. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah rumah besar yang jauuuhh lebih besar dari kompleks perumahan Hyuuga. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak mengatakan 'wow'. Sungguh, menjadi orang dewasa yang terlihat keren itu sangat sulit. Aku berpura-pura untuk menganggap kemewahan di istana (kalau boleh kusebut begitu) itu adalah sebuah replika set studio syuting, dan aku jadi pemeran utamanya.

Wanita itu memperlihatkan sebuah kamar yang nyaman dan teratur. Simpel, aku suka gaya Papaku ini. Warna kamarnya perpaduan hitam merah. Sangat kelam dan misterius. Sebuah foto, disudut ruangan membuatku penasaran. Entah mengapa air mataku mengalir.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

present time

Lelaki itu, masih lelaki yang dirindukan semua orang. Rambutnya masih panjang dan berwarna hitam. Manik matanya juga masih berwarna pekat. Hanya namanya yang berbeda. Yves Kazuki. Shikamaru Nara menatap mata yang kelam itu, ia malas harus menghadapi 'bunglon' seperti pria di depannya ini. Ia juga tak menyukai Moskow, dan bau vodka yang seakan menjadi khas udaranya.

"Ck, bisakah kau berhenti memainkan gelasmu, Yves? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tingkahmu." Yang disindir tersenyum sekejap, lalu menenggaknya dengan sekali ayunan. "Ada apa? Ini bukan tempat yang ingin kau datangi."

Shika memutar matanya bosan. Lalu menghela napas kasar. "Itachi Uchiha, tidakkah kau tahu masa kerjamu telah habis? Kau akan dipindahkan ke Berlin. Kenapa sih, kau bebal sekali."

Yves menegang, benci sekaligus rindu pada nama itu. "Tak bisakah, aku memilih menjadi siapa?" tanyanya retoris. "Ck, menjadi anggota intelijen bukan berarti kau bebas menjadi siapapun yang kau mau. Tau begini aku tidak akan merekomendasikanmu pada liga."

"Itachi sudah mati, yang ada hanya Yves Kazuki, seorang dosen sejarah Jepang." Shikamaru menatap mata kelam Yves yang terlihat tanpa cahaya. Ia merasa terenyuh. "Tidakkah kau merindukan'nya'? Juga putra kalian?!"

Yves tersenyum miring, "Dalam hidup ada hal yang tidak bisa diraih, menyerah bukan berarti aku kalah. Tapi justru memberi waktu, agar ia mencintaiku." Mata Shikamaru memincing, ia berdengus.

"Sial, kau lebih kejam dari adikmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tega membuat dia terus menerus menderita tanpa cinta? Kasihan 'anak' itu!"

Yves menatap lagi gelasnya yang kosong, " _You can't buy the painness_, _It's same like you can't buy the happiness._"

Ya, setiap orang memang tidak bisa membeli rasa sakit.

**XoxOxXoXxO**

Ada rasa sakit yang diderita oleh Sasuke, sakit yang teramat dalam yang tak pernah bisa terobati. Mungkin menjadi orang yang dibenci oleh kekasihmu sendiri adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benakmu. Apalagi kau sebenarnya memiliki ikatan yang melebihi siapapun. Keita, adalah simpul dari ikatan itu. Namun, Kei, tidak pernah mengingatnya sebagai sosok ayah. Mata anak kecil itu terlanjur memandangnya sebagai pembunuh papanya. Inilah yang membuat semua serba sulit.

Neji dengan sempurna menjalankan perannya sebagai dinding penghalang untuknya masuk. Seperti sebuah perumpamaan, mencintainya itu menyakitkan tapi membencinya lebih menyakitkan lagi. Ia tak pernah bermaksud membenci Kei, tapi anak dihadapannya kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang intimidatif.

"Kau, membenciku?!" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya, ada luapan rasa getir disana. Keita memincingkan mata, lalu menyeringai. "Papaku takkan mati dengan kesedihan jika kau tidak merebut kebahagiannya."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, tatapan matanya bertanya, dan Kei cukup cerdas untuk menerjemahkannya. "Kau, merebut kasih sayang semua orang." Sasuke merasakan hatinya sakit.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamar Papaku." Lelaki raven itu menerima selembar foto. Hanya selembar yang bisa menjadikan dunianya menggelap. Foto itu hanya sebuah foto keluarga biasa, hanya coretan kecil dibawahnya yang membuat siapapun terenyuh. Tapi Sasuke lebih mengenal kakaknya, orang itu ahli mempengaruhi orang lain.

_'Wahai harapan, ijinkan aku bahagia.'_

_**To Be Continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

Another Secret ® Pororo.

Edited by Rikka –Admin-

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Standard Warning Applied

.

.

.

_Special thanks to admin Rikka-san and reader-sama who's always support me_. _Domo arigato ne._

.

.

.

_Lets Read_!

(Sasuke PoV)

Di dunia ini, yang kusukai tidak banyak, dari sekian itu hanya tersisa tomat, kau, dan keheningan. Tapi untuk keheningan yang sekarang ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Kita duduk berhadapan, kau hanya beberapa jengkal dari pelukanku, tapi mengapa? Rasanya kau berada di dunia yang berbeda. Keheningan ini, bukan diam yang mampu menenangkan lagi. Hanya ada rasa gundah,

"Hinata," suaraku terdengar dingin dan putus asa, bahkan di telingaku sendiri. Ia mendongak, matanya memandang lurus ke arah obsidianku. Sedetik kemudian mata abu-abunya membuatku melayang. Aku masih berharap ada cinta disana, untukku. Tapi ketika ia berkedip, harapanku sirna. Aku melihat kemarahan dan rasa sakit disana.

"Mama, aku ngantuk," Kei merajuk, lalu mengucek matanya. Wajahnya terlihat manyun. Wajahx stoic dan imut bersamaan, aku benci mengakui, tapi dia terlihat sangat Uchiha. Aku mengintip arlojiku, hampir setengah sepuluh. Aku berjongkok. "Naik ke punggungku."

Ia mengernyit, "Tidak mau!"

"Mama sedang capek, Kau tidak akan menyusahkan dia kan?" mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang ini membuatku aneh sendiri. "Naiklah Kei, ayah akan mengendongmu." Entah mengapa mengatakannya terasa benar, terasa hangat. Benar kata Itachi, 'Wahai harapan, ijinkan aku bahagia'

.

.

.

.

(Several minutes ago)

Bertemu dengan Hinata adalah salah satu hal yang paling ingin kulakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Bukannya aku tak berani. Namun penjagaan ketat Neji, dan barikade keluarga Hyuuga menjadikan dia tak bisa kusentuh. Dia seolah menjadi sosok yang terlalu sulit untuk digapai. Devil and Angel. Iblis dan malaikat, salahkan bila bersama?!

Hanya sebuah telepon yang disuarakan anak itu bisa langsung membuat dia mendatangiku. Tch! Kenapa hal ini tak pernah terpikir olehku?

"Kei-chan." Suaranya masih lembut. Kulihat dia mengulurkan tangan dan langsung meraih bocah abu-abu itu. Menyembunyikan anak itu di belakang tubuhnya yang masih berisi seperti yang kuingat. Tch! Dia pikir aku ini virus atau apa?

"Lama tidak jumpa, Hinata."

Dia menggigit bibir, dan errr… kuakui dia terlihat sexy jika sedang gelisah. Aku menyingkirkan otak jahannamku dan memilih larut dalam kesedihan yang ditawarkan oleh matanya yang kelabu.

"Seharusnya ada tiga Uchiha di sini."

"Cukup, Sasuke. Semua sudah berakhir." Ujarnya lirih.

"Bagaimana aku mengakhirinya jika semua belum dimulai, Hinata?" Aku tidak ingin dia 'pergi' lagi. Dia memalingkan muka, aku tahu ia menahan tangis. Ia menarik nafas berat sebelum mulai berbicara, "Ayo Kei-chan, kita pulang."

Ia berusaha menghindariku, tapi tanganku lebih cepat. Aku meraih lengannya, menariknya kasar dan memeluknya erat,

"Tempatmu di sini, di pelukanku." Pelukanku mengerat, bolehkah aku meminta agarwaktu berhenti?!

Ia mulai berontak hingga pelukanku terlepas, lalu sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipiku, menyisakan rasa nyeri di sudut bibirku. Tch! Rupanya ia sudah mahir menggunakan tangannya. Sial!

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berani menemuiku setelah membunuh suamiku?!" Suaranya serak bercampur dengan isakan yang tertahan, disaat begini ia justru tidak gagap, inikah efek kebencian bagimu?!

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, ia mati karena kecelakaan. Ia mati bersama kekasihnya." Ia berusaha menamparku lagi, sayangnya cengkeramanku berhasil menghentikan kebiasaan barunya itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelekkan dia di depan anaknya?! Kemana kesopananmu, Sasuke?!" Aku tersenyum sinis, anak Itachi dia bilang?

"Rupanya kau berbakat mengatakan kebohongan Hinata. Kau tidak boleh mengajarkan kebohongan pada anak kecil."

"Mama, apa maksud paman ini?" Ia memandang wajahku dan wajah Hinata bergantian.

Aku menyeringai, "Nak, kau adalah putraku."

Aku tahu bukan hanya mereka yang shock atas perkataanku barusan. Sumpah! Aku sendiri juga merasa terkejut. Dia membuatku merasa menjadi bajingan. Anak itu, seolah sebuah pengingat tentang seberapa besar kesalahanku pada wanita yang kukasihi.

Kami terdiam cukup lama, sampai..

"Mama aku lapar."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat kami terdampar di sebuah restoran keluarga yang tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk kudatangi. Seolah aku melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin, seharusnya inilah yang terjadi, ia, aku dan anak kami. Kombinasi yang pas, dari sudut manapun. Seharusnya. Ya seharusnya.

Namun yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah kecanggungan yang menyesakkan. Inilah hukuman untukku yang telah berani mencintai malaikat sepertimu. Saat pelayan mengantarkan kami makanan, entah reflek darimana aku menyingkirkan puding almon dengan madu yang disajikan untuk makanan pembuka untuk Kei, dan justru meminta semangkok sup asparagus.

Anak itu menatapku heran.

"Aku alergi madu, aku tahu kau juga sama." Aku menyorongkan sup asparagus yang baru saja datang, mengabaikan segala hal yang mungkin mereka pikirkan.

"Makanlah sebelum dingin." Aku mengucapkan kata yang bahkan dulu kuhindari. Aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil? Gila! Kurasa aku reflek menjadi tua dan kebapakan. Hinata memandangku tak percaya, begitu pula bocah itu. Mungkin untuk menjadi dekat dengan mereka, aku hanya perlu untuk mengatakan yang kupikirkan.

Aku melengkungkan senyum tulus yang entah bagaimana datangnya. Senyum yang dibalas oleh bocah kecil yang pernah ingin kusingkirkan. Anak yang sekarang ingin kulindungi. Ya, kali ini aku akan mengizinkan intuisiku menuntunku.

.

.

.

.

[Madame Claude (Bar) in Berlin, Lübbener]

Straße 19, Kreuzberg district.

_Present time_

Shikamaru bukan orang yang mudah ditebak, saat menyuruhku ke Berlin tentu ia sudah pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Mataku menyapu sudut ruangan. Gila, Itachi serasa kena genjutsu di ruangan yang serba terbalik ini. Interiornya direkayasa sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat terbalik, di langit-langit ruangan terdapat meja kursi terbalik, seolah kita memasuki dunia yang lain. Dunia genjutsu.

"_So long not see_, Yves." Kemudian sebuah suara membuat Itachi benar-benar merasa dalam pengaruh genjutsu. Yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah sesosok pria dari masa lalu. Pria yang mengajarkan rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar, orang yang mendorong dia untuk membenci adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Ayah." Gumam Yves terkejut.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai Madara Uchiha itu menyeringai, lalu mengambil kursi kosong di hadapan pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kau, Toby Allstream?!" Itachi berkata parau, ada rasa terkejut dan rasa sakit yang campur aduk. Terkejut karena orang itu masih hidup. Sakit karena merasa ditipu.

Ia tersenyum miring sambil memesan segelas martini. "Kau mengulang lagi sejarah yang sama."

"..."

"Seperti halnya Mikoto yang berbohong kepadamu, Hinata juga berbohong pada anaknya."

"Kau-" Seketika Itachi kehilangan suara. Lidahnya terlalu kelu, dan takut untuk mendengar hal yang menyakitkan.

"Ya Itachi, kau bukan anak kandungku. Seperti Keita yang juga anak kandungmu." Itachi menelan ludah, lalu seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, Madara melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Benar, kau anak hasil perselingkuhan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Sasuke adalah adik kandungmu, bukan adik tiri."

Yves Kazuki atau dikenal dengan nama Itachi Uchiha memegang pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Keegoisanmu membuatmu kehilangan jati diri, yang tersisa hanya sakit untuk semua orang."

.

.

.

.

Hyuga Neji menatap sinis ketiga kombinasi di hadapannya, hatinya panas terbakar cemburu. Hinata yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke menggendong Kai yang tertidur. Ia merasa jengah, dan kecewa mengingat betapa cemasnya ia beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Menyingkirlah, Uchiha. Ini bukan wilayahmu."

Sasuke menyeringai, Ia tahu ia berada di atas angin. Hinata tanpa sadar mengirimkan sinyal melindungi yang amat jelas, menghadang Neji adalah tindakan yang sangat mencolok mata.

"Hinata masuk, bawa Kei-chan bersamamu, tidak boleh ada seorang Uchiha yang memasuki kawasan ini."

"Onii-sama. " Lirih Hinata. Neji memejamkan mata, hatinya sakit mendengarkan Hinata tak lagi menggunakan bahasa informal untuk menghargai kedekatannya. Sasuke memang ahli memanipulasi hati, sama seperti keahlian keluarganya yang lain.

"Hinata." Suara Neji mulai meninggi. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, hanya untuk menenangkan kekasihnya, lalu mengulurkan putranya untuk diterima si ibu. Hinata menerima Keita dalam gendongannya, menggantikan Sasuke yang terpaksa tak bisa menemaninya masuk.

.

.

.

.

Hinata telah masuki gedung utama kediaman Hyuuga, kini perkelahian tak dapat dihindari. Perang _deathglare_ seakan bisa menyebabkan keadaan porak poranda dalam imajiner author. Sayangnya cuma perasaan dingin yang coba ditimbulkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke. Kisah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia, itulah takdir antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha."

"Kisah ini bukan Romeo dan Juliet, Neji. Ini kisah Sasuke dan Hinata. Selalu ada harapan dan akhir yang bahagia." Sasuke berusaha tenang menghadapi sikap Neji yang konfrontatif.

"Terusah bermimpi," desis Neji, lelaki berambut panjang itu lantas menyeringai, "Kau dan Hinata adalah Romeo dan Juliet, jika kau ingin ia hidup, maka menjauh darinya."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kau," bahkan si raven belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Neji menyerobot.

"Alasan Hyuuga menyetujui pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata adalah efek domino. Kami tahu Itachi dan Hinata juga tidak akan bersama. Mereka terlalu lemah, memilih Itachi agar kau tak pernah terpilih, karna menyingkirkanmu lebih sulit dari kakakmu."

Sasuke melukiskan senyum pahit, kini ia tahu alasan Hyuuga memilih Itachi ketimbang dirinya. Bukan karena ia pewaris utama, tapi kepentingan lain.

"Hiashi tidak mungkin sefrontal itu, mengubah tradisi membenci Uchiha. Memberikan luka agar Uchiha mengahargai klan Hyuga adalah pikiran jenius," lalu Neji tertawa, tawa yang sumbang yang membuat Sasuke benci setengah mati.

"Kau, bagaimana mungkin kau melukai saudaramu sendiri untuk kepentingan egois semacam itu?!" Sasuke bergidik.

"Dia Hyuuga. Selamanya begitu, bahkan jika Keita harus ada."

"Gila!"

"Menawarkan kebebasan palsu, aku hanya ingin dia tahu. Tak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari klan Hyuuga, dan cinta bukan pengecualian!" Neji berbalik seraya melangkah anggun, tersenyum lebar yang terasa memuakkan, lalu menutup gerbang kompleks Hyuuga Palace. Menyisakan Sasuke dengan mata merah karena amarah yang bergejolak.

Ternyata bukan takdir, tapi sebuah rekayasa dari orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai dewa.

"Tch! lihat saja siapa yang kan menang. Cintaku atau obsesimu, Neji ! " sumpah Sasuke lirih, rahangnya terkatup, jemarinya terkepal.

.

.

.

.

(Hinata POV)

Mungkin bagi kalian aku adalah wanita lemah dan labil. Bisa saja itu adalah gambaran jiwaku yang dulu, dalam benak kalian yang tertinggal hanya sebuah pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa aku merasa dikhianati dan merasa kehilangan jika aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Itachi? Mungkin kalian tidak akan mengerti, jika kamu tidak menjadi aku.

Sasuke adalah cintaku, harapan yang terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Dia ditakdirkan menjadi raja, raja yang berseberangan dengan kami. Takdir ini, adalah jurang yang bahkan terlalu sulit untuk kusebrangi.

Menerima pinangan Itachi adalah jalan menjadi dekat kepadanya. Ayahku telah merencanakan penyatuan untuk menyebrangi jurang antar klan. Aku tak pernah berharap sang raja menjatuhkan pilihan kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin ia memahami, aku mencintainya, aku ada untuknya. Meski itu artinya aku egois dengan menghianati Itachi.

Dan kini Tuhan menghukumku, karena telah lancang menjadi pendosa. Raja itu, hanya menganggapku sebagai kepunyaan, yang artinya aku boneka kesayangannya. Aku ingin bertanya, cintakah ia padaku? Segala hal yang menjadi keraguanku, berakhir dengan bersandarnya aku pada Itachi. Aku seakan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Itachi sebagai penopangku. Aku terlalu tergantung pada keberadaannya. Apa akibatnya? Jawabannya adalah kehilangan.

Kehilangan dia sebagai sahabat, kehilangan dia sebagai kakak, kehilangan dia sebagai orang yang kau percaya untuk menjaga hatimu. Aku percaya, jika ia tak pernah mengkhianatiku, seperti Sasuke. Hingga ajal menjemputnya dan membuat semua jungkir balik, dan akhirnya aku tak bisa mempercayai siapapun, bahkan jika itu Neji, atau Sasuke.

Aku tidak bodoh, karena aku tahu Neji menyimpan hasrat yang tak bisa kubalas. Aku tidak ingin dia melukai Keita. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan aku masih mencintai sang raja. Aku tak bisa berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Kei harus memihak Hyuuga, itu adalah jalan menyelamatkannya. Menyelamatkannya dari kehancuran akibat cinta gilaku.

Jika Juliet tidak memilih Romeo, tidak akan ada kematian. Sang Dewa tidak akan turun untuk mengisahkan cerita sedih untuk didengar. Aku telah bersalah karena mencintai musuh Klanku. Aku telah berkhianat pada Klan yang menunjukku sebagai Heires. Aku bersalah karena menerima lamaran dari seorang Uchiha. Aku telah menjadi pendosa karena mengandung anak seorang Uchiha, bahkan bukan Uchiha biasa. Ia anak Sasuke, ia anak sang raja. Kei, adalah kunci dari perang ini. Aku adalah pendosa yang menjadi pemuas sang Raja.

Inilah hukuman Tuhan, Klanku bahkan merencanakan 'melenyapkan' tunanganku'. Itachi mati karena rekayasa klanku. Aku bahkan tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikannya. Namun, sebelum rencana itu sukses, ajal Itachi lebih dulu datang.

Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah tawa. Seharusnya jika Itachi mati, aku bisa bebas memilih dia. Namun yang ada justru duka dan rasa bersalah. Ada rasa sakit dihatiku, aku baru menyadari jika Itachi begitu berarti. Bukan perasaan seorang istri atau kekasih, aku kehilangan figur pelindung. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang melindungiku, aku dibenci oleh Hyuuga maupun Uchiha. Tidak ada lagi jembatan damai. Hanya ada perang.

.

.

.

.

(Sasuke POV)

Jika waktu dapat kembali, aku akan meminta waktu kembali ketika kau belum mengenal Itachi. Aku takkan memilih menjadi pewaris utama klan Uchiha untuk menggantikan Itachi. Kupikir, jika aku menjadi raja, maka aku pantas untuk memilikimu. Nyatanya semua meleset. Kau semakin tidak mengerti isyaratku. Kau malah semakin dekat pada kakak tiriku. Apakah segala hal yang kulakukan tidak bisa membuatmu memahami bahwa aku menginginkanmu, mencintaimu?

Ini bukan hasrat biasa Hinata, ini adalah rasa yang ingin kutunjukkan bahwa aku akan memilikimu, seperti kau yang bisa memilikiku. Bahkan jika aku terlihat seperti mengemis dan memaksakan perasaanku, karna sejauh aku tahu, kau malah semakin menjauh. Aku tak bisa menjadi diriku karena darah dan mahkota yang kupilih sendiri. Nyatanya, aku jatuh karena egoku sendiri, dan aku menyesal. Tapi aku perlu menata hati dan menata strategi agar dunia menerima kita sebagai orang yang bisa bersatu.

Tidak ada jurang sebagai Uchiha-Hyuuga, tapi melihat kita sebagai manusia yang saling mencintai. Tinggal sedikit sampai kita bisa berjalan beriringan seperti tadi, dengan Keita ditengahnya.

Tunggulah.

.

.

.

(Normal PoV)

Juugo tersenyum seraya menatap laptopnya dengan perasaan bangga. Ia sedang berpikir, kira-kira apa yang akan dihadiahkan 'bos'nya jika ia berhasil menyingkirkan Neji? Menyingkirkan, bukan membunuh. Itu request dari sang raja, dan ia baru saja dapat jackpot karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan cara itu.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

.

.

.

Kira-kira satu chapter lagi tamat, mohon reviewnya minna? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Secret**

**By: Pororo**

Edited By: Rikka -Admin

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard warning applied.**

Special thanks to admin Rika-san and reader-sama who's always support me. Domo arigato ne.

Happy reading, minna!

.

.

.

[Belahan dunia yang lain]

Shikamaru Nara benar-benar bosan kalau terus saja mengurusi agen yang satu itu, kenapa harus ia yang jadi connector untuk Liga? Ia mendesah pelan sambil memandangi awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit Berlin. Selalu saja, berurusan dengan Uchiha hanya nyaris membuatnya repot.

"Kau sudah membawa 'pesananku'?" Yves bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam lebih dahulu padanya dan dengan wajah innocent-nya langsung duduk di hadapan pria Nara itu.

Nara muda mendengus, "Cih, bahkan tanpa salam dan permintaan yang baik, kau menagihnya?"

Yves Kazuk tersenyum, senyum yang lemah dan sarat kesedihan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa Liga mendelegasikanku ke sini. Jika hanya mengatur pertemuan dengan Toby Allsream."

Shikamaru menarik nafas berat, "Kau tahu alasannya, kau saja yang tidak mau mengerti." Yves nyengir.

"Waktumu cuma seminggu, bereskan semuanya. Professor takkan suka jika kau berusaha 'mengacau' seperti ini lagi."

"Kupastikan semua berjalan lancar, _Senpai_."

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, "Ck, aku belum setua itu."

Yves mengerling, tubuhnya yang tegap berdiri menghalangi sinar jingga dalam pandangan Shikamaru Nara, "Berhati-hatilah terhadap Neji. Dia bukan sekedar pion, dia kesatria." Shika memperingatkan.

Tanpa berbalik punggung Yves menyahut, "Wakatta."

.

.

.

.

Roppongi District—Tokyo-Jepang.

Sasuke memandangi lagit Tokyo dari ketinggian Roppongi Hills, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata kemarin malam benar-benar sukses membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia menarik nafas lagi, ia tak pernah serindu ini dengan Hinata, juga tak serindu ini dengan bocah manapun kecuali Keita-nya. Juugo menjadi sasaran untuk melampiaskan sikap labilnya, kepada orang kepercayaannya itu ia bahkan memerintahkan untuk menyelidiki di mana dan apa saja kegiatan putranya. Stalker huh? Membayangkan menjadi stalker untuk putranya sendiri membuat ia tersnyum kecut, konyol?!

Ia agak menyesal, kenapa Kei lebih meniru style Itachi daripada dirinya dengan memanjangkan rambut? Kenapa ia merasa kesal karena Kei ingin jadi seperti Itachi. Cemburu?! Mungkin! Ia menarik nafas lagi, Juugo baru saja mengirim pesan kalau ia sudah mendapatkan 'jacpot' itu, lalu bayangan Hinata yang akan memberikan pelukan erat mampir dalam otaknya. Sasuke akan merancang masquerade party lagi jika semuanya sudah selesai. Ya, sebuah pesta topeng yang membuat Hinata akhirnya memberikan mahkotanya. Jangan salahkan Sasuke yang berencana memberikan adik yang lucu pada Kei-chan. _Son, addicted_!

Sebuah senyum mengembang, besok ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Ia yakin itu. Rapat besar pengusaha seluruh pengusaha Jepang akan membawa Hinata bertemu lagi dengannya. Kali ini ia tidak akan memberikan Neji kesempatan untuk menggagalkan Hinata pergi ke tempat pertemuan, juga tidak akan bertemu Hanabi yang menggantikan kakaknya di acara tersebut.

"Hanya butuh tekad untuk mengembalikanmu kesisiku. Kali ini, biarkan aku memimpin." Ujarnya pelan.

0*0*0

Gusar, perasaan Neji kali ini hanya bisa digambarkan seperti itu. Tetua sudah memutuskan Hinata akan menghadiri acara dua tahunan itu. Ia juga sedang ditugaskan oleh markas mengnvestigasi beberapa skandal korupsi di distrik Chiyoda. Sial! Hanabi memang tidak bisa selamanya menjadi tameng. Haruskah ia membiarkan Hinata bertemu Sasuke? Hatinya menggeram, kenapa harus di saat situasi Hinata sedang 'bagus'? Pertemuan besok akan membuat perubahan besar, ia yakin itu. Otak Neji terus berputar, merangkai lagi rencana yang 'digunting' oleh raja Klan Uchiha.

Hanya satu cara, Keita. Kei harus tetap berada di Konoha. Hinata tidak boleh membawa serta Keita. Ia memerlukan alasan untuk ini. Ini bukan musim ujian, Kei bisa bebas ikut ibunya. Kecuali….

Membuat anak itu sakit.

Tapi ada titik lemah untuk alasan ini, sakitnya Kei yang terlalu tiba-tiba tentu juga membahayakan, terlalu mencolok. Lalu senyumnya mengembang, hanya cara itu…

"Mungkin harus mengorbankan harga diriku, tapi sesuatu yang besar memang butuh pengorbanan besar." Ujar Neji seraya menyunggingkan senyum maut.

0*0*0

Seorang pria asing menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha, rasanya masih sama, udara Konoha memberi arti yang begitu mendalam untuknya. Ia lantas menyeret kopernya yang tidak begitu besar.

"Mr. Yves Kazuki?" Sapa seorang lelaki bersurai perak, Yves tersenyum pada orang yang hobi memakai masker itu, "Wellcome home," ujar lelaki bernama Hatake itu kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san," Hinata tidak habis pikir kenapa Keita tidak boleh diajak, jika alasannya adalah Sasuke, ia yakin semua bisa diatasi. Kali ini hubungan Hyuuga-Uchiha sedang baik, mereka sepakat gencatan senjata, dan sasuke tahu aturan jika ingin menemui putranya juga tidak mudah. Ada bodyguard yang akan melindungi heir Hyuuga yang baru.

"Apa kau tidak ingat jika hari ini peringatan delapan tahun kecelakaan itu?" Kali ini Neji ingin memberikan ruang kepada almarhum Itachi.

"A-aa," Hinata menelan ludah, hatinya masih sakit.

"Biarkan Kei mengunjunginya."

.

.

.

.

Yves tersenyum bangga, kali ini ia tak lagi harus bertahan untuk cuma sekedar memandangi foto Kei. Akan ada pertemuan lagsung, ia sudah memberikan kenangan yang bagus untuk putra kecilnya. Dari informasi Shikamaru, anaknya tumbuh menjadi seorang Hyuuga yang jenius, ia suka permainan yang mengasah otak, ia mirip dengannya waktu kecil.

Namun ia memiliki garis mata yang tajam seperti Sasuke, dan ia memiliki pupil mata yang unik, karena perpaduan dua klan yang berseteru. Yves memandangi rubrik kaca yang berada di tangannya, sebuah rubrik berbentuk piramida itu bukan lah mainan biasa, Shikamaru harus memesan hadiah itu di Rusia, dan ada sandi yang membuatnya istimewa. Sandi morse, ia tahu, suatu saat anak itu akan bisa membacanya.

Sasuke memandang geram layar handphonenya, dari informasi yang di dapatnya, putranya tidak bisa ikut Hinata ke Tokyo. Sial! Ini tidak bisa diprediksinya. Apalagi ia juga tidak bisa berlama-lama menghadiri rapat itu karena peringatan kematian Itachi. Kenapa ia lupa akan detil semacam itu?

0*0*0

Hinata tampil memukau dengan setelan blazer berwarna caramel. Masih mempertahankan kesederhanaannya, ia tidak menggunkan perhiasan mencolok, hanya sebuah kalung tipis berbandul kunci kecil (Key). Sasuke tahu selera Hinata ketika membelinya sebelas tahun yang lalu, dan ia merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat benda yang dulu tak berharga itu masih bertengger manis di sana.

Sasuke masih sama, ia modis dan berkharisma. Keren lebih tepatnya. Setelan jas Armani membalut tubuhnya, juga dasi merah menyala yang tegas dari Chanel. Ia tak terlihat sebagai pemikir, tapi lebih seperti aktor. Ia masih menjadi pusat perhatian, dan akan selalu begitu.

Neji dengan intelejensia tinggi beusaha membuat konklusi dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya, kali ini ia ada janji membawa Kei ke pusara Itachi. Agak kesal, ia membawa mobilnya menemui kartu as yang bisa membawa Hinata kembali dengan cepat.

Itachi tersenyum kecut, ia teringat dirinya yang dulu. Ah, ternyata kematian tak bisa menghalanginya. Saat Itachi mati, ia kembali sebagai Kazuki.

0*0*0

Limousine berwarna dark sky itu melenggang mulus menyusuri jalan raya menuju Konoha, di dalamnya pria berambut raven itu menatap keluar jendela. Ia menghela napas pelan, jika saja waktu dapat dilompati, atau sekedar dikembalikan, bisakah ia memperbaiki semuanya?

"Bos, kau mendengarku?" Juugo mulai sebal dengan Bosnya yang terkesan cuek.

"Hn."

"Aku sudah mendapat 'jackpotnya'.." Juugo meletakkan sebuah map bersampul hitam ke pangkuan orang dihadapannya, Sasuke membaca berkas itu sekilas, matanya memincing.

"Poin pertama, Neji mengkhianati Hinata, mengkhianati klannya sendiri. Ia memang membantu dana Klan, tapi sesungguhnya itu hanya sebuah omong kosong. Ia berusaha menyenangkan sang Heiress dengan membangun image bahwa Hinata bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Sial! Dia berusaha menjadi malaikat penolong!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, sadar betul kalau ucapan Juugo. Neji seolah menjadi Dewa yang menyelamatkan Hinata dari kehancuran, ia menginginkan Hinata untuk terus tergantung padanya. Gila! Bagaimana mungkin dengan otak jeniusnya itu ia berusaha menjadi Tuhan untuk Hinata?! Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Kau yakin ini sudah valid?!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hei," Juugo melepas kacamatanya yang berwarna hitam, "Aku bahkan sudah terbang ke Paris untuk mengeceknya."

"Paris?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, ia merasa ada hal yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya temuanku." Juugo memperlihatkan laptop yang sejak tadi nangkring di meja kecil di hadapannya. Mata Sasuke menyapu bersih informasi yang diretas oleh asisten bayangannya ini.

"Naruto Namikaze telah membeli saham Hyuuga Enterprise sebanyak 60%.

Sasuke menggeleng, penjelasan ini terlalu absurd bahkan untuk sekelas rasionya, "Neji orang yang sangat hati-hati, sangat aneh jika para Hyuuga tidak tahu penjualan sebesar ini."

"Well, sebenarnya tidak menjualnya sih," Juugo merapikan poninya, "Neji 'menjaminkan' saham itu untuk membangun kerajaan Hyuga yang baru, tentu saja untuk Hinata."

Mata Sasuke memejam, benci sekaligus iri atas tindakan Neji. Sebegitu cintakah lelaki itu pada kekasihnya hingga mengambil resiko sebesar ini? Sejenak ia menyunggingkan senyum sedih, mengingat betapa pengecut dirinya untuk mempertahankan Hinata.

"Neji dikelabui Naruto," gumam Sasuke.

"Akan sangat sulit membeli saham itu pada Naruto, ia akan memanfaatkan reputasi Uchiha. Ia tahu kalau saham itu bukan saja bernilai secara finansial, tapi juga historis. Ia tahu pentingnya saham itu untukku, ia takkan melepasnya untuk nominal yang sedikit," lanjut lelaki raven itu.

Juugo mendengarkan penuturan Bosnya, "Apakah dengan keuangannya yang sekarang Hyuuga bisa _buyback_ saham yang telah berada di tangan Naruto?"

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, "Dengan nilai saham Hyuuga yang terus menanjak, setidaknya butuh lima tahun untuk _buyback_, Neji pasti menyesal karena telah menjaminnya pada Naruto. Lagipula dalam dunia bisnis tidak ada instilah sahabat. _Just all about profit, you know it so well_."

Juugo memandang langit yang mulai berubah menjadi keemasan, "Aaa, ngomong-ngomong aku punya 'jackpot' yang lebih besar dari itu. Kau mau mendengarnya, _Bos_?!"

0*0*0

Hinata duduk dihadapan Neji, pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sasuke di rapat kemarin sedikit banyak membuatnya merindukan sosok itu. Neji memandang hinata sekilas lalu mengacak surai hitam milik anak lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri, kadang hatinya sakit jika mengingat betapa miripnya Keita dengan para Uchiha. Tak jauh dari tempat itu sepasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan memandang mereka intens.

Ketika jarak dan waktu menjadi absurd seperti sekarang ini, yang tersorot hanya tiga orang itu, Yves dengan sebuah rubric di tangannya. Namu matanya mengamati putranya yang sedang duduk di hadaan Neji sambil memainkan psp. Sementara Neji sedang duduk dan memendam kesedihannya sendiri saat melihat senyum Hinata ketika menerima video call dari Sasuke.

0*0*0

Hati Hinata berbunga-bunga ketika menerima video call dari Sasuke, di layar smartphone-nya ia bisa melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di tepi sebuah padang bunga lavender. "Kau melihatnya, Hinata?" Sasuke mengarahkan view kearah padang lavender yang seperti lautan berwarna ungu.

Hinata membekap mulutnya, tak kuasa menahan gejolak air mata dan rasa haru yang mendadak ingin keluar. "Aku mempersiapkan ini sebelum mendengar kau dijodohkan dengan kakakku."

Hinata menunduk, tapi masih bisa melihat Sasuke di sana, "Jangan menangis," kata lelaki Uchiha itu.

Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak."

"Ada orang yang mengatakan padaku, jangan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika masih mau mencoba. Jangan pernah menyerah jika merasa masih sanggup untuk meneruskannya, dan jangan pernah berkata kau tidak mencintaiku lagi jika kau tidak dapat melupakanku."

Hinata tidak lagi menahan air matanya, membiarkan cairan bening itu mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Tunggulah, jika saatnya tiba aku akan membuatmu kembali. Percayalah kepadaku, kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi." Sasuke tersenyum pada pujaan hatinya.

Sambil sesenggukan, Hinata mengangguk. Ia ingin menepati janjinya pada Itachi, untuk selalu bahagia..

0*0*0

Neji melangkah keluar café ketika Hinata mulai menerima video call dari saingannya. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya, belakangan ini Naruto bersikap aneh. Sahabatnya itu sulit dihubungi. Sebagai detektif yang mumpuni, ia tahu ada yang janggal dalam kasus ini. Apakah Naruto menghindarinya? Demi apa?

Otaknya bekerja, situasi ini diluar kendalinya. Ia lelah untuk memulai konfrontasi dengan marga Uchiha sekarang ini. Mereka jauh lebih kuat setelah ditinggal Itachi, Sasuke bukan lagi bayangan Itachi. Ia adalah raja, dan ia telah membuktikan kemampuannya. Diam-diam ia tertawa, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang hanya berporos pada Hyuuga jelita. Neji memejamkan matanya, apakah ini akhirnya? Tapi Neji bukan seseorang yang gampang menyerah, bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya.

0*0*0

Yves bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi café, ia tersenyum dalam diam. Setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan sosok itu. Jagoan kecilnya telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, dan ia dapat melihat refleksi masa kecilnya di dalam diri Keita. Kini ia mulai merasa Professor Toby benar, bahwa ia telah mengulang sejarah yang sama, bahwa keegoisannya dibayarnya dengan harga mahal. Ia telah kehilangan jati diri. Ia bukan lagi Itachi yang dicintai, tapi sebagai Yves Kazuki yang asing.

"Hmm." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunannya, bocah yang kini berusia tujuh tahun itu melipat tangannya di dada. Wajahnya yang stoic mengingatkan Yves pada adik kandungnya Sasuke, terlebih saat bocah itu menunjukkan tatapan mata tajam yang angkuh, "Aku tahu paman mengawasiku, sebenarnya apa yang paman inginkan?" Tanya Kei ketus.

Yves menelan ludah, anak ini diluar ekspetasinya, ia sangat merindukan anak yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangnya tersebut. Yves Kazuki berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan pewaris Hyuuga yang baru, kemudian tersenyum ramah padanya. "Hanya menyapa anak teman lama," ujarnya.

Dahi Keita berkerut, "Kau-"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yves Kazuki, orang Rusia." Yves memotong. "Aku teman lama papamu, Uchiha Itachi."

Mata Keita melebar, anak itu lantas tersenyum sedih sedetik kemudian, "Begitukah…"

"Aku tahu papamu sudah lama meninggal, tapi melihatmu sama seperti melihat bayangan dirinya yang masih muda." Ada binar di mata Keita, dengan penuh semangat ia menggandeng Yves menuju sebuah bangku anjang tak jauh dari toilet. Mereka berbincang untuk beberapa saat, sampai telinga mereka mendengar suara merdu Hinata mengalun memanggil nama anak itu.

"Paman, aku harus pergi."

"Sebentar," Yves mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya, sebuah rubrik kaca berbentuk limas yang permukaanya berwarna warni. "Sebuah hadiah yang bisa mengantarkanmu pada sebuah rahasia."

Keita tersenyum, menerima dengan senang hati hadiah dari sahabat papanya. "Bisakah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Yves serak.

Keita merentangkan tangan, keduanya lantas berpelukan, "_For the son, who I can't hugh anymore, It may be the last present who I can give it to you_."

Keita tersenyum, lalu membalas perkataan Itachi, "_For the father who I can't hugh anymore, I just give the same thing to you_." Keita menepuk puggung lebar Yves, lalu melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu. Dia melambaikan tangannya, dan berlari menuju pelukan ibunya.

Untuk sedetik Yves bahagia, dan ia ingin menangis. Menangisi segala hal yang telah ia kacaukan, yang telah ia tinggalkan. Sebuah aliran bening menetesi lantai café, entah mengapa hatinya sakit. Ia akan merindukan anak itu, ia terkejut, betapa fasihnya anaknya berbahasa Inggris. Betapa bangganya jika ia punya kesempatan untuk terus bersamanya dan melihatnya tumbuh.

Namun Tuhan telah mengutuknya, ia telah kehilangan jati diri. Ia hanya bisa menjadi Yves Kazuki, tanpa bisa kembali menjadi Itachi Uchiha.

0*0*0

"Saya telah mengatur pertemuan Anda dengan Neji Hyuuga siang ini, Tuan."

"Terima kasih Kurenai, kau boleh pergi."

"Soal pertemuan dengan tetua Hyuuga kemarin-"

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mengulangnya."

Kurenai diam, menyimak apa yang akan diutarakan oleh Bosnya,

"Mereka harus tahu, betapa berharganya dia bagiku. Mereka tidak berhak mengganggapnya remeh. Mungkin caraku terlihat keterlaluan, tapi inilah aku. Aku hanya seorang Uchiha, dan akan menggunakan kekuatan Uchihaku."

"Meski terdengar tidak adil untuk nona Hinata?" Kurenai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"…"

"Nona Hinata berusaha mendapatkan pengakuan dari mereka, bukan dengan jalan menekan para Hyuuga tua. Dengan mendapatkan pengakuan, mungkin ia berharap Anda pun bisa mengakuinya, dan menjadikan ia sejajar dengan Anda."

"Itulah yang Neji berikan pada Hinata," sambung Sasuke serak, di lihat dari manapun, ia tertinggal jauh dari Neji. Inilah bedanya ia dengan sepupu Hinata tersebut, Neji memberikan apa yang Hinata butuhkan, tapi ia memberikan yang Hinata inginkan. Keduanya tidaklah sama, diinginkan bukan berarti dibutuhkan. Perbedaan mendasar ini membuatnya mengerti satu hal, tindakan cerobohnya membuat pengorbanan Neji seolah-olah menjadi lebih besar.

"Tapi saya menghargai segala hal yang telah Anda susun, kini para tetua Hyuuga tak bisa lagi meremehkan Nona. Hanya saja, kini tergantung pada Nona, apakah ia akan kembali karena ia mencintai Anda atau ia kembali demi memenuhi 'hutangnya' pada Anda."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, "Rasanya aku seperti membeli HInata, dan membuat harga dirinya jatuh."

Kurenai tersenyum, rupanya Tuan mudanya telah paham. "Neji _was be an angel, there's will be like that. But, you may can be the Devil, who saving her in another way_."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Neji berusaha melindungi harga diri Hinata sebagai Hyuuga, itulah poin perbedaan dia dan Anda. Akan tetapi takdirlah yang berkuasa, siapapun yang telah melahirkan anak Uchiha, maka selamanya ia menjadi Uchiha." Sepertinya Kurenai sangat ahli dalam memotivasi tuannya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan devil smirk andalannya, "Dan para Uchiha selalu berkuasa," ujarnya mantap.

0*0*0

Shikamaru Nara terkejut pria berambut panjang itu duduk manis di apartementnya. Ia mendengus pelan, "Kukira kau akan lama berada di Konoha, tiga hari eh?! Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut."

Yves tersenyum, mengeluarkan beberapa botol sake dari kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, "Mau minum? Aku tahu kau juga rindu pada Jepang."

Shika bergumam tidak jelas, tapi pria berambut nanas itu justru berjalan ke pantry dan mengambil beberapa cawan untuk menemani \Kazuki minum. "Jerman tidak memiliki aroma sake yang ku kenal." desah pria Nara itu kalem.

Yves hanya tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang aku tak lagi khawatir, dan aku hanya akan menjadi Yves Kazuki." Shikamaru tersenyum, matanya berkilat. "Di dunia ini kita tidak bisa memilih kapan kita dilahirkan dan siapa kita sebenarnya, tapi kita bisa memilih akan menjadi apa diri kita, kau takkan bisa mengingkari takdirmu sebagai Uchiha, tapi kau akhirnya memilih menjadi Kazuki." Yves tersenyum lalu memilih meneguk sake langsung dari botolnya.

0*0*0

Flashback on,

"Aaa, ngomong-ngomong aku punya 'jackpot' yang lebih besar dari itu. Kau mau mendengarnya, Bos?!" Sasuke menatap Juugo dengan dahi berkerut.

"Saham Haruno," Juugo memulai, "Kita sudah membeli semuanya trimester yang lalu, dan entah keberuntungan macam apa yang menaungi kita, kita memiliki semuanya karena urusan dana obligasi, surat piutang, dan-"

"Intinya juugo!" Potong Sasuke tidak sabaran.

Juugo mendengus, Bosnya memang tidak bisa kompromi jika itu menyangkut kekasihnya. "Haruno Sakura adalah tunangan Naruto sekarang, dia tentu menginginkan seluruh aset keluarganya kembali, Naruto akan berusaha mengabulkan keinginan Sakura. Jika dilihat dari nominal angka yang kita miliki, maka angka itu mendekati nilai saham Hyuuga yang 60%."

"Kau ingin mengatakan kita bisa berbarter?!"

"_BINGGO_!"

"Urus segalanya, aku ingin malam ini semua beres."

"Aaa, itu…" Juugo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau ingin apa? Sebutkan saja, urus segalanya dengan Kakashi dan Kurenai. Besok pagi adakan pertemuan dadakan melalui video streaming."

"Anda tidak bermaksud-"

"Ya!" Jawab Sasuke ketus, "Aku ingin menghabisi Hyuuga dengan sekali pukulan siang besok!"

Dan di sinilah sasuke terdampar, di gerbang asing yang selalu memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya. Ia menarik napas, membuat kode untuk menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengambilkan tas kerjanya, dengan cekatan pria berjas hitam itu memberikan apa yang Sasuke minta.

Sasuke melenggang angkuh memasuki tanah yang tidak pernah bisa ditembus Uchiha lain selain dirinya dan Itachi. Ia merasakan sebuah aura penolakan ketika ia berjalan memasuki kompleks ini. Ia tidak akan menyerah, ia telah berjanji pada wanita Hyuuga itu.

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja menjemput Keita siang itu, ia merasa ada hal yang tidak semestinya, hatinya resah. Mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebentar, ia langsung membawa anak semata wayangnya pulang ke rumah induk. Tanpa disangka inilah yang disebut takdir.

Apa kabarmu, Kei-chan?"

Suara khas yang familiar dengan cepat menyapa gendang telinga kedua Hyuuga itu. Seketika Hinata merasakan darahnya berdesir, ada kerinduan yang tertahan di sana. Hinata menoleh, pria itu ada di sana, nyata dan terasa dekat.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku Kei-chan?" Kalimat yang tertuju untuk Keita, namun mata Sasuke jelas sedang menatap lekat pujaan hatinya.

Hinata tersipu karena pria itu menggodanya, tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya berganti dengan rasa haru ketika Kei telah menerjang ayahnya, dan Sasuke menggendong anak itu. Semua seolah terasa pas. Sempurna dalam bayangan Hinata.

"Kenapa Ayah berada di sini?!" Keita memang sangat kritis untuk ukuran seorang anak Hyuuga. Sasuke memberikan senyum tulusnya, "Well, ayah sedang menyelesaikan masalah yang tertunda cukup lama," jawabnya diplomatis.

Hinata tertegun, hatinya berdebar. Sudah saatnya kah? Apakah ia harus melawan marganya sendiri dan menikahi pria yang ditentang oleh tetua? Hatinya sakit jika mengenang beberapa tahun belakangan ini, Ia telah berusaha tanpa dia. Ia berjuang banyak hal untuk mencapai tahap ini.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Aku sudah bilang Hinata, hanya butuh tekad untuk mengembalikanmu kesisiku, kali ini, biarkan aku memimpin," ujarnya pelan. Hinata menelan ludah, ia tahu ini akan sulit. Ketika Neji berada jauh dari jangkauan rumah induk, ia tak lagi punya penopang. Bagaimana jika pengorbanannya sia-sia? Ah, dia tak ingin berandai-andai.

Sasuke menurunkan Kei, "Masuklah ke dalam, aku dan ibumu harus bicara," meski terkesan dingin, Ia tetap harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini. Keita cemberut, tapi tetap berjalan menjauhi kedua orang tuanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," gumam Hinata lirih, cukup terkejut bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke pada Keita barusan.

"Kumpulkan para Tetua Hyuuga sekarang, ada hal penting yang ingin kuumumkan."

"Tapi Neji-nii-"

"Kita tidak membutuhkannya, dia hanya seorang bunke!" Potong Sasuke dingin, ada nada kebencian di sana. Mata Hinata memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, "Aku harap kau dan dia memiliki batasan yang jelas."

"…" Hinata tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau dan Dia seolah tidak pernah berakhir, karena itu penting bagimu untuk menentukan, siapa Neji dihatimu!"

Kalimat Sasuke menusuk ulu hatinya, apakah Sasuke sedang cemburu? Pada Neji?! Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ujar lelaki raven itu sambil melangkah ke arah aula utama Hyuuga.

Sementara itu di sudut berbeda, Hyuuga Keita mendengus, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayahnya. Ia tahu pasti ada suatu yang besar yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha diijinkan masuk kedalam kompleks kecuali dia membawa sesuatu yang penting. Tapi apa? Ia mencoba berpikir.

Intuisinya membuat dia menajamkan ingatannya, lalu sebuah benda bersinar menunjukkan pelangi mengusik kegiatannya. Piramida warna itu bersinar diterpa sinar matahari yang tidak sengaja mengenainya. Ada perasaan ganjil melihat piramida pemberian Tuan Kazuki, kenapa di setiap permukaan piramida itu harus berwarna-warni? Padahal biasanya rubrik harus terdiri dari satu warna.

'_Sebuah hadiah yang bisa mengantarkanmu pada sebuah rahasia.' _Perkataan orang itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

Ia mengambil tablet yang dihadiahkan Neji beberapa bulan yang lalu, mencari informasi bagaiman cara menggunakan rubrik piramida itu. Keningnya berkerut. Semua piramida yang disebutkan tidak ada yang terbuat dari kaca. Lalu bagaiman cara kerjanya?

Dia mencari lagi, sebuah kenyataan membuatnya tercengang. Rubrik piramida Swarovsky bernilai jutaan dolar. Hanya dibuat sepasang, dibeli oleh dua orang yang berbeda di dunia ini. Pertama atas nama professor Toby Allstream, orang kebangsaan Jerman, dan Saidou Nara. Tidak ada nama Yves Kazuki. Ia mendesah. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Namun perhatiannya tersita lagi oleh hal yang tak pernah ia duga. Jika warna pelangi bisa memecahkan kode ini.

0*0*0

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Para tetua tak lagi dapat membendung kemarahannya.

"Anda bisa membaca semuanya bukan?!" Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku, pemilik terbesar saham Hyuuga sekarang."

"Bagaimana, kau bisa menjelaskan ini, Hinata?!"

Semua mata memandang sang heiress yang duduk dengan kikuk. Wajahnya pucat, matanya kosong. Bingung dan perasaan takut mulai menyerangnya,"A-ano, aku bisa menjelaskan, tolong hubungi Neji-nii du-"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan Neji!" Potong Sasuke. "Dengarkan baik-baik!" Semua orang di ruangan itu yang tengah sibuk berkasak-kusuk seketika terdiam. "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya meminta satu imbalan atas kepemilikan ini. Aku ingin Hinata dan putraku kembali pada Uchiha!"

Flashback off

_**To Be Continue**_

Ternyata masih ada satu chapter lagi =D  
Soalnya kepanjangan jadi Admin potong jadi dua chapter

Trus, author Pororo sudah memiliki akun ffn sendiri, jadi yang berminat silahkan baca karya2 lainnya di akunnya dengan nama Pororo :)


	5. Chapter 5

Another Secret

By: Pororo

Edited By: Rikka-Admin-

Disclaimers: Mashasi Kishimoto.

Warning: typo, gaje, abal, OOC

[for readers who have supports me, for senpai and admins who always give me spirit and inspiration, this is a present to you all ]

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji menarik napas berat, inikah karmanya? Apakah ini titik yang akan mengakhiri dirinya? Ia menggeleng, ia tak ingin mempercayai takhayul macam itu. Ia dibesarkan oleh rasio, karena itu ia lebih mempercayai hukum sebab-akibat. Tadi siang ia hampir meregang nyawa, pasalnya ketika telepon genggamnya berdering dan mengabarkan peralihan kepemimpinan saham Hyuuga Corp, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Ia dalam masa tugas siang itu. Hingga berita itu nyaris menyebabkannya menabrak pembatas jembatan.

"Neji-san?" suara Tenten mengenterupsi lamunannya.

"Hm?"

"Saya lihat hari ini Anda sering hilang kendali diri, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Neji tersenyum sekilas, Tenten adalah seorang ahli psikologi yang biasa ditunjuk kepolisian untuk terjun dalam suatu kasus. Reputasinya bagus dan cemerlang. Cocok untuk melengkapi Neji. Namun bukannya pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak tahu kalau cewek berambut cepol itu ada hati dengannya, namun ia terlanjur membulatkan tekad untuk membawa Hinata sebagai Hyuuga selamanya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk selalu berada di sisi Hyuuga itu. Dalam artian logis memiliki Hinata sebagai tujuan akhirnya.

"Neji-san?"

"_Daijobu_," potong Neji. Ia ingin menghindari wanita yang mengejarnya, dengan langkah tenang ia berbalik punggung dan mulai meninggalkan Tenten.

"Bebanmu, yang selama ini kau tanggung sendiri, apakah bisa kau lepaskan?" Tenten, tak ingin kehilangan atensi dari pemuda berambut coklat.

Neji berhenti dan terlihat mendongak, entah apa yang ia lihat di langit-langit lorong kantor kepolisian, seolah menemukan jawaban di sana, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku telah memilih takdirku sendiri dengan membawa semua beban itu. Kalau aku harus melepasnya, berarti aku melepas hidupku."

Tenten, merasa ada asap yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Matanya tiba-tiba memerah, ia ingin, setidaknya berjuang atas nama perasaannya sendiri. "Bisakah, jika kau melihatku dan melepas beban itu." Suaranya bergetar, Neji tahu gadis itu menahan tangis.

Kali ini ia melihat Neji menunduk, lalu menegakkan kepala dan berkata dengan tekad yang bulat, "Cinta yang kau sebut dengan beban, adalah sebuah racun. Hinata adalah racun itu. Tiap hari dosis kebtuhanku akan dia selalu bertambah. Dengan memilikinya maka aku akan hidup."

"Racun hanya bisa dilawan dengan racun, Neji-san. Tolong pertimbangkan aku sebagai racun yang bisa menawarkan bisa Hinata." Tenten maju selangkah, namun urung melihat reaksi penolakan Neji. Pria itu membuat sandi agar ia diam. Sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengacung ke atas. Sandi yang gampang di pahami semua anggota militer.

"Hanya kematian yang membawaku berhenti. Jika kau ingin melihatku berhenti maka saat itulah kau melihatku mati."

*0*0*

Malam telah larut. Langkah pria berambut panjang itu terhenti di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ia menatap kamar itu dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dilukiskan. Antara rindu, sakit, cinta, dan kecewa. Perlahan pintu kamar terbuka, hngga membuat Neji terpaksa membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah berlainan.

"Neji-nii.." suara Hinata selalu terdengar merdu menyentuh gendang telinganya.

"Gomennasai, Hinat.." Neji masih memunggungi kekasih hatinya.

"Aku, akan menyerah."

Seketika Neji berbalik punggung, mengambil langkah lebar, dan..

GREP!

Suara Hinata tertahan di kerongkongan, pelukan Neji yang sekarang terasa berbeda. Begitu erat, begitu penuh rasa frustasi. Ada hasrat yang ingin di salurkan Neji, namun tertahan, dan akan selalu tertahan. "Jangan menyerah pada Uchiha, kumohon."

"Mereka akan mengeluarkanmu dari klan jika aku mengabaikan perintah Sasuke."

Neji menggeram, "Apakah yang kulakukan tidak berarti di matamu?"

"Ijinkan aku memilih takdirku, Nii-san."

"Tidak!" Potong Neji, ia terlalu takut untuk kenyataan ini, "Jangan lakukan itu, Hinata."

"Ada tiga alasan yang membuatku harus memilihnya."

"Tolong Hinata, jangan lanjutkan."

"Pertama, karena Aku tidak ingin Nii-san dikeluarkan dari Klan. Kedua, karena Keita tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, dan karena…"

Neji melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata, "Berhenti," ulangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Hinata tidak sadar, kata-katanya barusan telah membunuh Neji.

*0*0*

"Oji-sama." suara Keita menyapanya, Neji tersenyum, lalu menyejajarkan tingginya sama dengan putra Hinata. Ia dengan kasih sayang yang tersisa mengacak rambut hitam yang kadang membuatnya merasakan sakit mengingat pengkhianatan Hinata.

"Ya, Kei-chan?"

"_Doushite_?"

Neji menatap mata kelam yang juga membuatnya sakit, "Kenapa Papaku harus mati karenamu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu menyakitkan didengar di telinga Neji, "Apa yang kau katakana Kei-chan? Kalau kau ingin bercanda, ini bukan candaan yang baik."

"Neji-jii-"

"Apakah kau sudah sarapan? Seharusnya kau tidak melewatkan acara makan pagi keluarga."

"Aku tidak begitu memahami, kenapa kalian saling membenci. Kenapa Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak bisa berjalan bergandengan." Gumam Kei.

Neji menahan sakit di dadanya, "Kei-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami." Neji mengacak lagi rambut anak yang dianggapnya selayak putra kandungnya sendiri. "Ada takdir yang selamanya akan bertentangan. Seperti utara dan selatan. Maka Hyuuga dan Uchiha juga akan seperti itu."

Keita cemberut, "Apakah selamanya paman akan berbohong?"

Neji menautkan alis, "Maaf,?"

"Cincin itu berada di tangan Paman kan?"

Neji merasa, ia sedang berada di kegelapan. Pertanyaan ini tidak pernah terduga olehnya. Bagaimana Kei bisa tahu? Apakah ini titik yang tidak ingin ditemuinya? Ia merasakan begitu banyak kekosongan.

"Aku tidak ingin membenci Paman, karena Paman selalu menjadi figur ayah untukku. tapi, bisakah… aku memaafkan paman?"

"Kei-chan~."

"Aku berharap, paman berhenti menjadi racun untuk ibuku."

Neji menatap nanar wajah anak yang pernah didekapnya. Kali ini dua hal yang ingin dipertahankannya telah terlepas. Keita seolah menjelma menjadi Uchiha Itachi versi mini. Kepalanya berdenyut, mendadak ia didera pening yang sangat.

"Jika kematian Papaku belum cukup untuk menjadikan Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersatu, maka kematianmu akan menjadi penting untuk ibuku."

Neji menatap mata Keita, berusaha mencari keberadaan pengaruh genjutsu apapun. "Karena kau, ibuku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungimu, melindungi Paman dari hukuman pengasingan oleh klan. Dan hukuman pencabutan marga karena paman sudah lancang menjual saham Hyuuga."

Kening Neji berkerut, Hinata berkorban untuknya? Ada rasa bangga dan bersalah berputar dalam benaknya. Sementara Keita, dengan langkah kecilnya menjauh. Melihat anak itu pergi seolah Neji telah mati dua kali. Pertama saat Hinata memilih Sasuke, dan kedua saat Keita menjauh dan tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Kali ini, mungkin Neji harus menyerah, atau Hinata yang akan jadi korban. Di dunia ini angan-angannya tidak banyak, hanya Hinata tetap tersenyum bersamanya. Jika ia hanya sebuah racun, apakah angannya bisa terkabul? Ia memejamkan mata. Berharap malaikat maut menjemput. Agar ia bisa menyerah.

.

.

.

.

Dunia berputar, untuk alasan yang sama. Dan aku hidup, untuk alasan yang sama, cinta. Aku pernah menyerah, pernah gegabah, pernah terluka, pernah melukai, pernah kehilangan, pernah mendapatkan, dan aku, memilih tetap mencintaimu dengan segala hal yang kita miliki meski bersebrangan. Aku, yang terlalu munafik untuk berkata dengan jelas, "Tinggallah di sisiku, Hinata."

" Tou-san.."

Mataku mengerjap, lamunan ini terlalu indah untuk diinterupsi, "Hn."

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa nama kakak adalah Hyuuga Keita? Kenapa tidak Uchiha Keita?!" Mata obsidian Sasuke melebar, menatap mata kelam yang diwariskan kepada putra bungsunya, "Hiroki," Sasuke ingin memulai.

"Karena kakak, telah menjadi pewaris Hyuuga, dan ia tidak bisa menjadi Uchiha seperti kita." Uchiha Kyosuke menyerobot kata-kata ayahnya, masih enggan duduk dan berdiri tegak di ambang tangga.

"Kyo-chan, ayo duduk, jangan membuat ayahmu marah karena menunggumu." ujar Hinata, sambil menyiapkan beberapa hidangan di meja makan.

"Tsk, kenapa sih ibu selalu memanggilku Kyo-chan? Aku sudah dewasa, aku senior high school, jangan membuatku terkesan seperti anak-anak," gerutunya, ia melangkah ke meja makan, menyeret kursi dan duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

Sasuke manatap tajam putra tengahnya, "Iya iya, aku tahu," Kyosuke membetulkan posisi duduknya dan duduk dengan benar. Hinata tersenyum, Kyo, Hiro, dan Sasuke. Ah, kenapa ia begitu kangen pada Kei.

"Aku merindukan bocah itu, "kata Sasuke.

"Haaahhh, sudah kubilang kan, membiarkan kakak kembali ke mansion Hyuuga adalah pilihan yang buruk," Kyou memang sangat provokatif.

"Hentikan omongan seperti itu, Kyou. jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu betapa gembiranya kau tahu kakakmu pindah ke Mansion Hyuuga." Sasuke menanggapi dingin.

"Tsk! Ayah!"

"Aa, aku tahu! Kyou-nii pasti mudah mencari alasan untuk mendekati Amane-ne-." belum selesai si bungsu meneruskan, tangan Kyosuke keburu membekap mulut ember adiknya,

"Hmmmm! suara Hiroki menjadi tidak jelas terdengar.

"Hehehe, tolong abaikan," wajah Kyou terlihat gugup.

"Konyol!" Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, dan mulai membuka perjamuan.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat berbeda.

Hyuuga Keita berjalan terhuyung, efek dari jetlag semalam benar-benar dirasakannya. Ia mendesah, merutuki kebodohannya yang mengabaikan saran ayahnya untuk bermalam di mansion Uchiha.

"Kei,"

Keita menoleh, mendapati wanita yang serupa ibunya, "Bagaimana?"

Pria separuh Uchiha itu tersenyum, "Neji-jii masih dalam keadaan sakit, tapi masa kririsnya sudah lewat."

"Hmm, seperti itu yah, apa sih yang membuatmu betah di sana? Kau tidak 'menyukai' Rika-chan kan?"

Aaa… rupanya mata Hyuuga Hanabi sangat jeli. Mungkin karena bakat 'byakugan' yang katanya turun-temurun diwarisi oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hehe." Kei menggaruk tengkuknya

"Ya ampun," dan Hanabi hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya, ia tak habis pikir, kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkan keluarganya.

Neji memilih meninggalkan Klan dan menerima misi kemanusiaan ke Afrika Selatan. Melindungi lagi jiwanya, sang Heires Hyuga, dengan menyerah dan meninggalkan segala hal tentang Hyuuga ia memulai lagi lembaran baru. Ia menetap disana bersama seorang yang telah menjadi racun untuknya. Ya, rupanya Tenten memperjuangkan cintanya sampai ke Afrika.

Dia tersenyum, mengingat hal yang dulu. Piramida Swarofsky yang dikirim oleh Yves banyak membantunya. Dari sanalah ia mengetahui segala hal. Sandi morse itu memang sebuah anugrah. Hanya beberapa kata; Neji, cincin, ita, hidup, dan sasuhina.

Ia tersenyum lagi, ah, kenapa ia begitu merindukan Rika. Membayangkan gadis tomboy yang sangat mandiri itu membuat rona merah di pipinya.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?" Suara imut membuat Keita menoleh. Sesosok gadis mungil bermanik almetys menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Amane. Ngomong-ngomong sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan adikku?" Kei mengerling, yang sontak membuat gadis yang ternyata anak Hyuuga Hanabi itu merona merah.

Gadis itu keburu kabur sebelum Kei menanyakan lebih banyak hal. Kei tersenyum, ada seseorang yang pernah bertanya kepadanya. Bagimu apa arti sebuah rahasia untuknya? Dengan tampang bahagia ia menjawab, "Rahasiaku adalah sesuatu yang ingin aku bagi. Hanya satu, bernama 'cinta'."

_END_

Omake..

[Kembali pada waktu setelah Hinata menjadi Uchiha]

Tangan kekar Sasuke menutup penglihatan Hinata, membuat jantung bidadari Sasuke itu berdegup kencang. Samar ia mendengar lagu mellow yang amat ia kenal. Valentine, mengalun merdu melalui speaker yang entah di mana.

Tangan itu perlahan terbuka, membuat Hinata mulai melihat yang disekitarnya. Dan ia tersenyum. Sasuke memberinya kejutan yang tak pernah terlupakan. Di aula utama gedung sekolah Konoha High School, terdapat beberapa teman-temannya. Mereka semua memakai pakaian formal, dengan tuxedo dan gaun malam. Lengkap dengan topeng-topeng ala masquerade yang membuatnya serasa menjadi Juliet. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Hinata turun ke lantai dansa.

Diiringi lagu valentine yang membuat hatinya jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada lelaki Uchiha. Ia melangkah beriringan membentuk sebuah gerakan waltz yang gemulai,

"Kau ingat ciuman pertama kita?" Sasuke berbisik,.

Seketika Hinata terkesiap, rona merah menjalar di pipinya, ia mendongak, seolah tak percaya Sasuke masih mengingatnya,

Sasuke dengan senyum 'iblis' miliknya membuat Hinata terhipnotis, tidak menyadari bahwa jarak wajah semakin menghilang, hingga sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya yang tampak selalu 'mengundang' oleh Sasuke.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan panas, menyalurkan hasrat yang tak lagi terhalangi. Ah, kali ini biarkan saja author memberikan imaji berlebihan. Sasuke berhenti, memberi jeda pada Hinatanya yang kehabisan napas, dengan gerakan lembut Sasuke memandu Hinata menjauhi keramaian, menuju tempat parkir, dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Ini bukan Limousine yang biasa digunakan pria Uchiha itu. Hanya mobil tua yang Hinata amat kenal, amat familiar.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata, mengabaikan kemudi ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata di sampingnya, "Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sudah seperti buah kesukaannya, tomat. Hinata tak menjawab, jadi ia melanjutkan.

"Di sini pertama kali aku menyentuhmu," ujarnya lembut sambil memainkan anak rambut Hinata. Ia merengkuh tubuh Hyu—tidak! Sekarang namanya Uchiha Hinata. Memeluk Hinata di keheningan seperti ini hanya akan membangkitkan sisi liarnya. Ahhh, waktu fantasi itu terasa semakin nyata, "Ayo kita ulangi lagi," bisik Sasuke, Hinaya tersenyum.

Mata bertemu dengan mata, jarak semakin menipis membuat wajah mereka kembali bertemu. Sasuke kini mencium Hinata dengan gelora yang kini bisa tersempaikan. Masa bodoh tentang ranjang, atau tentang orang yang akan mengintip. Masa bodoh dengan Keita di rumah, masa bodoh dengan alat kontrasepsi. Mungkin, seorang atau dua orang adik tak akan pernah cukup untuk dia berikan pada Kei.

.

.

.

.

*Author Note*

Aaaa! Apa yang saya lakukan? Saya baru saja menulis rate yang agak nyrempet 'M' U.U

[untuk semua yang sudah mendukungku, segala perhatian dan semangat yang ditularkan dan menjadikan saya sebuah keluarga besar; IndigoOnix, Moofstar, Guest 1,2,3,4.. Uchiha Hyuuga, "n", Hyuugaunyu, dindaMalfoy, KumbangBimbang, permanent, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Gui gui M.I.T, ren, dan Moooooonk, Shura Hyoniraga, .cHips, TheOnyxDevil, Shinigami Teru-chan, chibi beary, Me Yuki Hina, IndigOnyx dll yang dengan segala jiwa besarnya mau menyumbang review, Kere, Eigar, jeje, anita, dan terlebih untuk tempat bernama Gudang Fanfik Sasuhina. Hontouni Arigatou..]


End file.
